The recording of time-based data by an observer can present several problems. For example, to be accurate, data corresponding to a particular time must be recorded in a sequential manner so as to not destroy the time significance of the data. Oftentimes, observers are required not only to watch the activities from which data is obtained but also to observe a time-piece such as a watch, clock or other like time-keeping devices, so as to correlate the observed activity at a given time and to record the proper data corresponding to that time. The data sheet upon which the data is recorded may itself be divided into plural discrete areas each corresponding to a given time during the observation period. Thus, the observer's attention (which should properly be focused upon the activity for which data is being obtained) is usually divided between the activity, the time-piece and the data sheet. As can be appreciated, incomplete and/or inaccurate data is more probable due to the observer's attention being distracted to the time-piece when a data entry is to be recorded.
The present invention addresses the problems associated when time-based data is recorded. Specifically, the present invention includes visual locators, preferably light-emitting diodes or similar equivalent light-emitting members, as the means for identifying a precise location on the data sheet which corresponds to the time in which the observed data is to be recorded. In use, therefore, the present invention provides a distinct aid to an observer by permitting the observer to focus more attention upon the activity for which data is being obtained. When data indicia are to be scribed onto a record medium in dependence upon the observed activity, the observer need only glance at the device of the present invention and, due to the visual locating members thereof, can quickly and easily locate the precise area on the record medium corresponding to the time in which the activity is observed.
Although the present invention can be satisfactorily used to aid an observer in recording any time-based data, the device of the present invention finds particular utility in aiding an observer to record human behavior interactions, such as interactions between a pupil and a teacher. To glean further insight into the teacher/pupil behavior interaction data particularly well suited for being scribed on the device of the present invention, the reader's attention is directed to "An Analysis Of Teacher Management Techniques For Conduct-Disordered Pupils In Regular And Special Classrooms", Lambie (October 1978), the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference.
The present invention generally includes a case body which defines a surface upon which a record medium such as a data sheet or the like is placed. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a row of plural first light-emitting members are disposed along the upper border of the record medium, each thereby identifying a column on the record medium. A column of plural second light-emitting members is disposed at a side margin of the record medium so that each will thus identify a row on the record medium. Discrete pairs of the first and second light-emitting members are illuminated in dependence upon a predetermined timed sequence, each pair thereby visually identifying the column and row, respectively, which establishes the area on the record medium corresponding to a given time. Accordingly, should data indicia be desired to be scribed on the record medium by the operator, the observer need only glance at the device of the present invention and, by virtue of the illuminated first and second light-emitting member pair, will be able to quickly locate the area on the record medium corresponding to that given time.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the surface upon which the record medium is placed is composed of a light-transparent material e.g. glass, transparent rigid plastic or the like. The case body defines an interior cavity so that the light-emitting members can be disposed therein in a matrix configuration and in a confronting relationship to the interior surface of the transparent member. In such a manner, when one of the light-emitting members is illuminated, the observer will be able to visually perceive the light transmitted through the transparent surface and the record medium so that the particular area corresponding to a given time at which data indicia are to be scribed on the record medium can be easily and visually perceived and identified.
While reference has been herein made to a separate record medium such as a data sheet, the reader should appreciate that the surface of the case body can be integrally provided with markings or the like so as to define the locations and areas thereon in registry with the light-emitting members. Thus, data indicia could be directly scribed onto the surface and subsequently erased. However, when consideration is given to the fact that a permanent record is normally required in most data observation periods, a separable record medium (e.g. data sheet) is preferred.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become more clear to the reader after careful consideration is given to the detailed discussion thereof which follows.